I write Sins, Not Tragedies
by FoxdemonNightmare
Summary: On the night of Sasuke's wedding to Karin, its interrupted by his closest friends and Sasuke finds out something he never knew


Name: I write Sins, Not Tragedies

Summary: On the night of Sasuke's wedding to Karin, its interrupted by his closest friends and Sasuke finds out something he never knew

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or anything that deals with Naruto

**Konohagakure Wedding Chapel:**

The night was young as Sasuke Uchiha stood outside of the Chapel that laid in the center of Konohagakure. Its been 12 years since the Uchiha managed to come back to the village that he had once abandoned. Birds flew through the starry sky while the cool breeze rushed over his face. With one final deep breath, he walked into the chapel, getting ready for his wedding.

Being as stoic as he is, he held his excitement inside seeing as many people showing up. With a single gaze, he didn't see any of his friends there and wondered if they were all on missions or something to not show up.

Without anytime to think, the organ started to play the wedding some as everyone rise and he stood in place. The chapel doors opened, seeing his red-haired love walking down the isle. Seeing as her wedding dress only went down towards her knees, he knew that how she usually wore her outfits so he dismissed it. The gaze in her eyes as she felt "happy" marrying one of the strongest guys in Konoha, its what she had wanted for years. The door was left open for anyone wanting to walk through and sit.

Sasuke turned as he saw the former Hokage, Tsunade, acting as the priest for the ceremony. This was odd to him, not seeing anyone besides Suigetsu and Jugo. Once again, he shrugged it off as the ceremony. The brides maids were smiling as they whispered to each other "What a beautiful wedding" They smiled and giggled. Sasuke turned and saw that a couple of his groomsmen were there as well. Choji, Shino and Kiba gave Sasuke a thumbs up, trying to say that everything is going well.

An hour had passed once Tsunade gotten to the point where everyone wanted. "If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace" It seemed like no one wanted to say anything to object, but that wasn't the case. Two poofs of smoke appeared, revealing Naruto and Sakura.

"We object" The two said in unison as everyone was in shock and awe. Sasuke stepped up and wondered why his two friends objected to this ceremony. Karin stopped her feet as she looked at Sasuke and started to snarl. "Ask your friends why don't they want to see us happily married?!" She roared as Sakura smiled a wicked grin. "Karin, we all know that YOU are a whore!" Everyone in the audience looked shocked at what was said.

Karin herself was shocked as she ran out of the chapel, pushing Naruto and Sakura out of the way. Sasuke was shocked at what his friends said, but what shocked him even more when he saw Suigetsu get up from his chair, calling after Karin. "What is going on" Said in disbelief Sasuke stood there, not knowing what to do for once.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, grabbing him by his tie "Come with me and you will see for yourself" Naruto started to drag Sasuke with Sakura following behind and so did everyone else. As they made it towards the outside entrance of the Chapel, Naruto turned Sasuke and the sight was unforgiving. Sasuke's Sharingan activated and his hand started to glow with blue lightning. Chirping sounds echoed through out.

Sasuke watched as his fiance made out with his former teammate, Suigetsu. Opening her eyes, she looked at Sasuke and mouthed that she was "sorry". Suigetsu had nothing to say as he held Karin deep in his arms. Before Sasuke could charge, Naruto held him back, whispering in to his ear "its not worth it, she made her choice"

Naruto bowed, seeing as she had made her choice and everyone just snarled at Karin. Sasuke's Sharingan deactivated and his Chidori disappeared. Bowing as well, he knew now that he could never be happy with her and was now able to finally get rid of her once and for all.


End file.
